


[45n/v]错误许愿机

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 黑色cuntboy修女和两只小狗大战三百回合
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[45n/v]错误许愿机

V是cuntboy  
4N：Nero  
5N：尼禄  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
窗帘掀开一角，尼禄从外面跳进来。房间里暗，因为他的动作带进一点点阳光。在他回来之前Nero已经和V搞上了。黑色制服的男性修女躺在床上，平日里服帖整齐的衣装随地乱扔。他躺着一下一下喘气儿，两腿间那奇异的女穴正流出乳白色精液。  
“你俩搞得挺开心。”尼禄说着把外套丢到地上。他收起身后两张蓝色的翼手，走向床边。V迷迷糊糊看过来，看清楚是又一个尼禄以后往旁边躲了躲。  
可年轻的恶魔要抓住一个瘦弱的修女有什么难的。尼禄轻易地握住V的脚踝把他拉回来，“疼。”V轻声叫道。  
“他怎么了？”尼禄问Nero。  
年轻一点的白发男孩摇摇头：“谁知道呢。”  
“你把他操坏了。”尼禄打量着V，他眼神浑浊，干硬地打开双腿。两腿之间的花穴红肿充血。腿根的皮也擦破不少。尼禄恶作剧地往敏感的地方吹了口气，V立马夹着腿瑟缩起来。他想把自己裹进被子，却怎么都没有力气。  
“我对他很好，我不是你。”Nero没好气地推了尼禄一下。尼禄自知理亏，这几天他们把这可怜的修女锁在房间里没日没夜地操他。V连进食都只能吃他们的精液。尼禄也是看他受不了了才偷跑出去买了吃食和水回来。  
V动一下身体，尼禄看到他腿间有一抹金属的闪光。很快他意识到那是什么，V挂在胸前的十字架被Nero扯下来塞到后穴。  
“那是他活该。”尼禄嘴上说着，拿出十字架丢到一边。那十字架还挺精致，尼禄记得一周之前V是怎么拿着它吓唬他俩的。

尼禄和Nero，比他们年轻的恶魔都只听说过这对白发双生恶魔的名号。比他们年长的恶魔则更加知道他们传奇的身世。这两人共享一个名字和容貌，但却也不是双生兄弟,更像是被分作两份的一个灵魂.  
一周以前他们误打误撞地进了修道院.最先发现他们俩的便是V.V一看就是个男人,尼禄和Nero只当他是什么被封建迷信迫害的小少爷.他们知道那种传统,有些地方会把男孩当做女孩养一段时间以辟邪.  
老嬷嬷挺好心,当他们俩是流落在外的可怜修士,让他们留下暂住.尼禄和Nero在这里睡觉的第一晚觉得不太正常,总觉得平静的修道院里也流动着魔力的气息.  
夜里尼禄做了一个浑浑噩噩的梦,起初觉得不对.他梦中醒来,觉得神清气爽,下身黏糊糊,正要起床,翻过身却发现夜色里V在吸Nero的屌.他这才看清那修女腿间长着女人的穴,V掀起裙子,恶魔的眼睛让尼禄看到他身上的图纹.这家伙带着点恶魔血统.  
V的女穴里滴滴答答流下白色体液,尼禄这才反应过来自己刚才那个梦其实是现实的映射.这家伙趁他睡觉的时候来偷吃,补魔一份吃不够,胆大包天到夹着一屁股精液去吃另一个.  
出于某些原因,尼禄没有声张.他看着V吸够了Nero的屌,然后两指分开自己的女阴慢慢坐下去.年轻的恶魔在睡梦中皱起眉头,也没有醒来.只是喃喃着好热好热.  
V骑着Nero的屌,克制自己不发出呻吟.尼禄在旁边的床铺偷窥这一切,手伸下去帮自己撸管.V高潮的时候尼禄也射在了被子里.他没来由地想都怪这个该死的修女.可V只是跳下来,又细细含了Nero的阴茎一边,把上面所有的精液都吃干净了.他腿合不拢,就只好伸手把流出来的精液弄回去.然后放下裙子装成无辜的清纯婊子跑路了.  
尼禄不会给他白嫖的机会,第二天晚上V故技重施,这次他一扒开尼禄的裤子就被抓个现行.Nero也从旁边的床上起身:”我还以为你这次也打算看着撸呢.”  
V举起十字架,故作声势呵斥他们退散:”别靠近我!”  
“什么嘛,”Nero抱怨,”明明是你偷了我们的精液还这么理直气壮.”  
V咬咬牙,又听到尼禄说:”而且你对我们的身份其实不太了解.”  
V一愣,以为对方只是着了魔的普通修士.直到他看到Nero蓝色的手臂和尼禄身后的翅膀,他手里的十字架掉在地上,他倒霉的苦难也是从那时候开始的.

尼禄和Nero从修道院里离开的时候带走了一位修女.当然,这一事项在夜间偷偷进行.没有人知道他们是什么时候离开的,他们用V的笔迹留下一封信说是去驱魔了.也算是实话吧.年轻的恶魔们把V关进旅馆的小房间.门一落锁就迫不及待地操他.尼禄自认为先被他占便宜,所以理直气壮地夺走了他女阴的贞操.不多时Nero也加入,他用蓝色的魔人手臂开拓V的后穴,和尼禄一起前后两个把V射得满满。白浆不断从V下身流出，伴着他自己潮吹的体液。  
V绝大部分只是个人类，经不起两个恶魔这么折腾，很快哭着求饶。可他还清醒着，所以尼禄和Nero轮流用了他的嘴巴。Nero没什么耐心，在他脸上蹭了两下就射，鼻腔都给灌满。V从某个时候开始就彻底坏掉。傻了吧唧地任由两位恶魔摆弄。起初还会说一些诅咒。现在尼禄是他唯一会念的单词了。

“喝水？”  
尼禄把杯子凑到V跟前，V以为他又要过来，恐惧地向后躲。尼禄起初不知道他为什么躲，V往旁边藏，撞到了Nero。他连忙抱住男孩，摇摇头恳求地看着他。  
“我不想做了。”V可怜兮兮地说，“求你。”  
Nero终归更年轻一点，被这样看有点心软，于是揉了揉V的头发：“我们只是想让你喝点水。”  
V这才察觉自己说不出话，尼禄把水杯递给他。他没接稳洒到身上。水是温的，湿漉漉地流到下身，连带着他又注意到自己被蹂躏的下体。他的女穴又肿又痛，最多的时候尼禄和Nero要他吃进去两根。V磕磕巴巴地说：“疼。”  
尼禄说我知道。然后去亲他，一边亲一边抚摸他的身体。恶魔总是很容易引起人的情欲。V腿根破皮，火辣辣的。却还是忍不住傻乎乎伸手去摸自己，一碰他又疼得吸气掉泪。疼痛让他清醒过来，于是推开尼禄说不想做了。  
V侧过身，趴在床上进入防御模式。却忘了后背交付给这两人更为危险。“好吧，”尼禄说着搭上他的腰：“那不用前面了，就把这里。”他说着按在V腿根凹陷的地方：“让我用一下。”  
V默许了，认为最多是素股什么的。很快他后悔。尼禄掰开他的屁股操进来，后穴没怎么被用过，尼禄刚刚进去一般，V起身拍打他让他滚出去。他强硬的要求尼禄停下，深呼吸适应恶魔把屌塞进来。尼禄怕他难受，揉弄他的屁股。V感觉被戏弄，回头用力扇耳光。  
可他再怎么使劲在尼禄眼里也就是小猫抓人。尼禄抓住猫爪亲了一下，又把V的身体拉成一张弓。  
他从背后操几下觉得不过瘾，把V转过来抱着弄。Nero也想尝一口，但V已经没有什么余地留给他。只好拿自己梆硬的屌戳V的腰窝。他在修女精瘦的身体上蹭蹭，低声喊着V的名字。精液在凹陷的地方射出来积了一洼，顺着流下来到尼禄和V的交合处。  
尼禄想出一个坏主意，推了推Nero：“过来点。”  
“什么？”Nero刚过去，被年长的恶魔抓住，按着脑袋过来接吻。尼禄抓住他的头发，让他们两个在V耳朵旁边亲的啧啧作响。  
“操，”Nero吐一口唾沫，嫌弃地推开尼禄，“你他妈有病吧，恶心死了！”  
“我就不恶心吗？”尼禄解释道，动动腰顶了一下怀里的人：“但是他看的挺入迷的。”  
Nero这才发现V茫然地看着他们，脸色潮红，手不自觉翻弄着红肿的花穴。于是他主动和尼禄接吻，怎么说呢，恶心自己同时成全自己，不太多见但效果拔群。尼禄推开Nero：“他咬得更紧了。”  
“你喜欢看我们亲亲？”Nero故意装作无辜地问道，“你是不是想看这个很久了，你在穿着修女服看到我们的时候就想着跟我们睡然后搞这些了是吗？”  
“不要那样说。”V有气无力地纠正他。尼禄的精液一股一股打着他里面。让他发抖。他只能抱住尼禄，生怕恶魔放开。这样只会招致更凶猛的进攻。  
又是一下顶弄，尼禄拔出阴茎，把V交给Nero。V瘫在Nero身上，任由Nero用手指玩他流水的女穴。“你这就完事了？”Nero问道。  
尼禄没有说话，蓝色双翼伸展，他变成魔人。两根扭曲畸形的阴茎从他的生殖裂里挺拔，带着软软的倒刺。V看到那两根东西，恐惧地睁大眼睛。  
“不要，尼禄，不行。”他挣扎着，可Nero把他往前推送到了尼禄手里。“这是作弊。”Nero说。  
“我可不跟你比赛。”尼禄说着，亲了亲V：“我只是想要V见识些好东西。”  
说着他握住两根阴茎的底端，V的两个穴被同时进入。他痛苦地抽气。“拿出来，求你了尼禄——”V恐惧地颤抖：“我会死的。”  
“有我在就不会。”  
尼禄用两根魔人屌操V，每次出来都会刮出先前流下去的精液。他彻底地占有V。Nero抓住V的手帮自己手淫。“尼禄，不，尼禄……”  
V口齿不清地叫着唯一的名字。尼禄问他：“你是在叫我还是叫那小子呢，到底是哪一个尼禄？”  
“哪个更好呢？”Nero也附和道，“只留下一个陪你吧，你要哪一个？”  
V流出眼泪，被尼禄按在床垫上。倒刺弄得他晕头转向，他哭着说：“谁都不要走。”  
他伸手拉住两个尼禄的手臂，大声说道：“你们是我的尼禄，你们不能抛下我。”  
“可怜的V。”Nero小声叹道，和V接吻。  
“想要被保护，想要被爱……这是你说的，”尼禄说，“现在我有能力帮你做到了。”  
他伸手搂住V，直到V因为他的操弄哭哑嗓子。尼禄拔出来，魔人的精液灌满V。  
V躺在床上，无力地看到地上他的十字架。他伸手够也够不着，那是他最重视的圣具，而今也被玷污了。  
想到这里他难过地流泪。  
“你回不去了，修道院。”Nero说着，躺到他身边：“跟我们走吧，V，以后你就是我们的伴侣。”  
“这是一个承诺。”年轻的男孩说着，在V的指节上咬了一口。  
“你觉得呢？”尼禄问。  
V躺在他们两个中间，某种熟悉的情感重新席卷他的意识。他身体疲倦却无比清醒。他听到自己说，好。  
END


End file.
